Not My Knight In Shinning Armor
by LM Quin
Summary: Morgana pretends to be asleep so that Merlin kisses her awake but something doesn't really go as planned and what was supposed to be a romantic scene ends up in complete disaster.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, sadly.**

**A/N: This story came from a dream I had last night. It was slightly different in my dream but you know how those are! Kinda.. Nonsense lol. That's why I had to modify it a bit to make it into a story with head and feet, else it wouldn't make much sense haha. It's the first time I attempt at writing something which might be considered "humorous" so bear with me guys! I wouldn't have written anything like this if I hadn't dreamt of it last night.. Which leads me to wonder why I would dream something like this. But oh well, not that I'm complaining! If I'm gonna dream with Merlin and Morgana then Morpheus keep them coming man! Sooooo I hope I get to steal a few smiles with this and, if not, then sue Morpheus.. I won't make myself responsible for the dreams he shoots my way! *pouts***

"Do you think she's unconscious?"

"No, Merlin, I don't"

"Then why won't she wake up, Gaius?" Merlin asked, a frown in his features and a glass of water in his hands "I've tried everything already but she simply won't respond"

"Don't tell me you threw that glass of water on her face, Merlin" Gaius took in the sight of the half filled glass of water and the Lady Morgana's stained face "She is the _King's_ ward, boy. What were you thinking?"

Merlin gulped, instantly regretting his actions. He tightened his hold on the glass and forced himself to look at his mentor's reprimanding eyes.

"Wh-What would have me do, Gaius?" Merlin asked, fear creeping into his voice "She _is _the King's ward and that is precisely why I had to go through extreme measures to wake her up, and mind you, she hasn't yet"

"Why are you talking in plural?" Gaius asked bewildered but then realization struck him "Merlin, don't tell me you've done more than throwing water at her!"

Merlin dropped his head to the floor, decisively avoiding eye contact.

"I-ohm… I _might_ have slapped her cheek a few times..." Gaius tensed beside him "…and _maybe_ I screamed in her ear and shook her body..." Merlin raised his eyes to meet the old physician's "…but-but I swear it was all done for Morgana's welfare!"

"_Welfare_?" Gaius's voice hit an octavos "Merlin, if Uther finds out he'll chop your head off!"

"Yes but-but..."

Gaius threw his arms up in the air and stormed out of the room, his nerves quite on edge to stay a second longer in the presence of his clumsy apprentice.

When the old man shut the door closed, Merlin sat heavily on a chair beside Morgana's bed and brought his hands to his face. He was sighing in desperation when he heard a noise coming from the bed. He snapped his head up to see what it was and found the Lady Morgana looking at him furiously.

"Seriously, Merlin?" She said, her face reddening "_Seriously_? Yelling, slapping, hitting pans, shaking me by the shoulders, threats about Uther coming to check on me, prodding, begging and throwing _water _on my face?" Morgana was pissed and her words were filled with poison as she slowly got on her feet and hunched over Merlin, who was looking at her with eyes wide as plates "From which legend are you from?" She asked, leaning dangerously in on Merlin "You know? I always knew you were kind of a fool but I never could have imagined the extent of your idiocy! Merlin, I'm a _princess_!" She spat, her wild locks accentuating her fury "How do you wake up a _princess_, Merlin?"

"Uhm-I… uhm.."

Morgana gasped in resignation.

"With a kiss, you...!" Morgana replied, threatening Merlin with her closed fist "I cannot believe this. How could I _ever_ think you'd be my blue prince, my knight in shining armor?" She said with exasperation "You're just… just…" Morgana's disgusted look caused Merlin to sink forward in his chair "…_Merlin_" She mumbled through gritted teeth and stormed off, leaving a quite shocked young warlock behind.

"Cannot get any worse" Merlin said inwardly, his hands on the back of his head and his eyes downcast in shame.

Then, the door burst opened again, causing Merlin to snap his head up again.

"_Merlin_, what are you doing there sitting?" Asked Arthur from the door, he looked just as pissed as his sister was "You have to make my bed, polish my armor and clean my room. Oh and Merlin, if you don't do all this before midday I'll take you to the stocks" Arthur finished with a smile and left the room after that.

Merlin's head sank back "On a second note…"

**X**

**Kay guys that's it! If you liked it please let me know and, if you didn't, don't hesitate in pressing the tiny blue button below and scream bloody Mary at me xD If I don't get to write something else before the festivities then I wanna wish you a merry Christmas to you all! Until next time!**


End file.
